wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Arkonas
Arkonas is the 5th Imperial Emperor of the Empire. Arkonas was one of the highest ranking members of the Empire, and has had an extremely prestigious career both in the Silvermoon Empire and the Empire proper. By the virtue of his position of office as an Imperial Advisor, Arkonas is perhaps one of the most powerful official after the Prime Minister and the Grand Master of the Empire. Though there is no official Co-Emperor yet, it is accepted that Arkonas is Co-Emperor in all positions of power, except name. Silvermoon Empire Arkonas maneuvered his way through loyalty and dedication to the Imperial cause. Arkonas was not one of the founding members of the Empire though he joined the Imperial Cause shortly after its founding. Through a long career of loyalty, and enforcement of Imperial Rule over the territories of Blood Elves, and integration of multiple races of the Horde into the imperial army, Arkonas stood out as one of the few, who was truly loyal to the Silvermoon Empire. It became evidentially clear that despite his clear loyalty to the Empire, he was not blindly loyal. Arkonas demonstrated a long habit of questioning some commands if they were seen as too short sighted without considering long term damage. For this type of perspective Arkonas was respected by his colleagues and seen as cautious and diplomatic. Supreme Solarian Arkonas was the first designated Supreme Solarian of the Empire. With this position he was the head of the Order of Light, and the leading spiritual advisor to the Emperor. This prestigious and highly respected position was also given permission to directly consult with the Emissaries of Light, an group of Naaru, who attend Imperial Functions. They are nameless and tend to remain neutral despite the presence of the Order of Shadow. Light vs Shadow Contrary to the popular image of the Orders of Light and Shadow, they are not enemies, but rather rivals. The orders of Light and Shadow tend to have different methods on achieving the same aims of the Empire. While the Order of Light pursues the most righteous path to a goal, the Order of Shadow believes in a more direct and ruthless method on how to achieve it. The balance between the Light and Shadow is maintained by three other factions within the Empire, the Imperial Guard, the Order of the Glade, and the Imperial Masters. The Emperor's chief advisors have to maneuver through this web of conflicting methods, in order to achieve the best way, and sometimes it means siding with one faction over the other. The Empire Arkonas was well rewarded for his loyalty and appointed to the position of Imperial Advisor, given virtually unlimited access to the Emperor himself, speaking on equal terms to the Prime Minister and Grand Master. Arkonas is also privy to the highest decisions in the Empire that come from the Emperor himself. Arkonas outranks his former fellow high councilors due to his longevity and consistent loyalty to the Emperor. In the new government of the Empire, the Emperor's Advisors are given significant authority to pursue their own goals, as long as they are not in conflict to the Emperor's own aims. Emperor Emperor Jarethan III, abdicated the throne after years of prosperous reign. He was the most prolific builder in the Empire and without doubt left his mark on the Empire, solidifying it as a major power. His natural choice as successor was Arkonas. After a grand coronation ceremony, Arkonas was named the 5th Emperor of the Empire. At his side was Grand Minister Yimo, who oversaw main government during his reign. Arkonas kept in line with the policies, learning and using the effective leadership of his predecessors. In a stance of humility, Arkonas relocated the Imperial Palace from the Sunwell Palace, to the Magister's Terrace, stating that the Sunwell was too sacred to be used as a residence. There, his vast court of officials, ambassadors, servants, courtiers and diplomats held court daily, with intrigue and discussions of world affairs, philosophy and science taking place. It was during the reign of Arkonas, that the main events of the Cataclysm took place. Fortune struck the Empire as its territories were almost untouched by the chaos that took place around the world. With political intrigues taking place in Orgrimmar, and the Forsaken expanding into Gilneas and the plaguelands, the Emperor took the opportunity to maintain a strong Imperial Presence in areas such as Andorhal, routinely sending his armies to reinforce the incursions made by Alliance skirmishers. Disappearance Emperor Arkonas made an impromptu visit to the Sunwell on a relatively normal day. It was during this that he ordered all the sunwell guards to vacate the Sunwell chamber. After a few hours, the advisors were getting concerned and at the order of Grand Minister Kobili, the chamber was reopened. The Emperor wasn't in the room, and wasn't seen leaving the area. The presence of such vast arcane energies would have made forming a portal or using a hearthstone impossible. The Emperor's Disappearance was quickly hushed up by the Grand Minister as he ordered the palace sealed off. At a council with the other Advisors it was decided that the Emperor was have officially abdicated. Amongst the advisors it was decided that a new Emperor would have to be chosen to succeed Emperor Arkonas. In a council with the previous Emperors, it was decided that one of the Advisors would have to take the mantle of Emperor. Arkonas' Life See further reading: Arkonas's life Category: The Empire Category: Imperial Advisors Category: Supreme Solarians Category:Blood Elves Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:Silvermoon Empire Characters